White Demon
by mercurystar
Summary: A mysterious young women joins Tsuzuki and Hisoka on a case involving a series of odd murders. Tatsumi seems to know something and he's not telling... Please read and review.
1. Prologue

White Demon  
by Mercurystar  
  
(Disclaimer: Don't own Yami no Matsuei, just like writing stories^_^)  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Sana-chan!" A young women with dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes threw open a sliding Japanese style door. She paused in her frantic search for her best friend, as her eyes took in the revealed room. They widened in horror as her mind registered what she had been seeing. "Sana-chan!"   
  
The midnight eyed girl quickly entered the room and dropped to her knees next to the body of a young women. The women had short, close cropped purple hair with aqua eyes, which stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"Sana-chan!" The midnight girl felt for a pulse, but the search ended with tears filling her fearful eyes. "No! Why? Why must you do this! Zore answer me!"  
  
A clapping sound emitted from a far corner of the shadowed room. "Very dramatic Little One." A man with long white hair emerged from the shadows and stepped into the only stream of light in the room. "You've really out done yourself."  
  
The young women stood, eyes sparkling dangerously. "I have done nothing... you murder!"  
  
"Oh that was harsh." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"I won't let this go on! You've killed your last!" The girl's eyes grew viscous and a mysterious wind blew violently about the dark room. The wind circulated until it centered around the women. Then with a bright flash, large white wings shot from her back as she held out her hand. In it she created a small silver cylinder shaped rod... The midnight eyed girl brought the rod close to her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. The rod responded to her actions and lit up, elongating to a five foot pole. With fierce determination she lunged at the white haird man.  
  
----------  
  
Raine Shiroboshi woke with a start, sweat beading her forehead and her breath uneven. It took a few minutes for the haziness of the nightmare to fade, but she soon regained her senses and crawled out of bed. "4 am..." She said aloud as she looked at the little clock on her night stand. "Please let it just be a nightmare..." She sighed and trudged to the bathroom to wash her face. She shut the water off and grabbed a towel, slowly looking up into the mirror. Her eyes widened as the white haired man stared back at her. His green eyes pricing her soul. Panic and fear filled her suddenly.  
  
Raine gasped, dropping the towel and snap turning to face him... But no one was there... The spot where he had been standing, empty... She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest and the blood rushing in her ears. She took deep breaths as a uncontrollable fear flooded her senses. Without warning the air in her lungs escaped and the world went dark. She fell unconscious to the floor, her head hitting the lip of the sink. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

White Demon  
by Mercurystar  
  
(Disclaimer: Don't own Yami no Matsuei, just like writing stories^_^)  
  
Chapter 1  
Meetings  
  
The day was bright, with cherry blossoms floating on the soft breeze. The water in a pound reflected a bright blue sky. Could a day be ever more perfect? A large columned building loomed near the sight. Inside were many offices of the Shinigami...   
  
Shinigami, a soul who is neither alive nor dead... They're purpose to protect the fate of those still living...   
  
In one of these offices sat a young blonde man with brown eyes, he sat at a large desk going over a few papers with a computer in front of him. A second young man with black hair and violet eyes walked in eating a pastry. The blonde one didn't bother looking up, but instead turned to his computer. The dark haired one leaned over to look at the screen, his hand resting on a pile of papers. Then he slipped.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Watari Yutaka scrambled to recover the loose papers falling unceremoniously to the floor. A confused Tsuzuki Asato scratched his head and looked oddly at Watari.  
  
"Opps... Sorry about that..." He reached down to help. The door suddenly burst opened and a young man ran in. His bright green eyes taking only seconds to process the scene, then abandoning any hope of asking what happened. "There's been two more murders..." He spoke in a monotone. His words caused the two men to stop what they had been doing and look up at him. Both were silent for a moment...  
  
"That makes six altogether..." Watari's normal happy voice was serious and sad. "This has to stop..."  
  
"That's what I was thinking." A voice broke the moment of silence and drew all three's attention to the other side of the room. A tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a business suite and glass stood at the other office door. "Now if your busy I'll come back later." He smiled.  
  
Watari looked at Tsuzuki over the top of his glass. Tsuzuki looked back with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean toooooo..." His cheeks blushed slightly. A smile suddenly crossed Watari's face and he threw his arm around Tuszuki's neck.   
  
"Its all right, I'll make sure you help GuShoShin next time when he needs help to research something." His smile brightened as Tsuzuki frowned.  
  
"...Are you two finished?" Came the slightly annoyed voice of Tatsumi Seiichiro. Watari and Tsuzuki looked up at him, both lost their expressions and stood. The no-nonsense manner of the elder Shinigami was enough to make anyone forget about smiling...  
  
"Now as I was saying, since you've seemed to of had no luck in ending this case I've brought someone that might be of use." He stepped aside and a young dark brown haired, midnight blue eyed women stepped into the room. Her attire looking more of a collage girl, with a dark gray suite jacket and a pleaded dark gray skirt. She wore a vacant expression as her dark eyes swept over the room. Her dark brown hair curled lightly around her shoulders and down her back.  
The young man with blonde hair and green eyes stared at the young women. Her face seemed very familiar to him. The he realized it.  
  
-- Kurosaki Hisoka barreled down the deserted hallway, hoping to catch Tsuzuki before he went out again. In his haste he hadn't noticed a young women walk out of a door a little ahead of him. He collided with the brown haired women and knocked them both to the floor. The women yelped in surprise and pushed him in the opposite direction. As their hands met a vision suddenly clouded his eyes.   
  
The girl stood with great wings extending from her back, her clothes soaked in blood. A man in white also with white wings lay still on the floor near her feet. Tsuzuki was there... Reaching out trying to comfort the girl as tears filled her eyes. Watari stood at a distance his eyes staring blankly at the scene. Then nothing. Hisoka was jolted out of the vision, his heart racing. He pulled away from the girl and leaned heavily on the opposite wall. Staring wide eyed at the women. He mumbled an apology and took off running again.--  
  
Hisoka blinked himself back to reality and took in the girl's form again. It was the same one as before...  
  
"This is Raine Shiroboshi, an agent from the fifth division." Tatsumi walked up behind her. The young women bowed. "Shiroboshi-san this is Kurosaki Hisoka, Tsuzuki Asato, and Watari Yutaka."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, please call me Raine..." The girl smiled slightly and looked at the three men.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well Raine-chan." Watari smiled and extended his hand, she shook it and bowed slightly.   
  
"Your a Shinigami?" Tsuzuki blurted out as he popped up from behind Watari's shoulder.  
  
"Yes." Raine's eyes softened and she looked up at the violet eyed man. Both had an unnatural color to their eyes, one of a deep violet purple why the other the deepest of midnight shades.  
  
"I'm Tsuzuki and you can call me Tsuzuki. This is Kurosaki-kun." He smiled and motioned toward the green eyed one. Hisoka's eyes darted from side to side and he swallowed.   
  
"Uh, hello..." He bowed quickly.  
  
Raine looked at him for a moment then a light suddenly touched her eyes. "I remember you. Your the one who crashed into me this morning..." The midnight eyed girl looked into his eyes, Hisoka blushed and averted his.  
  
Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka and smiled, throwing his arm about his shoulders. "Don't mind him, his the quiet type, but always smug." Hisoka's blush deepened.  
  
"But no harm done... At least watch were your going from now on..." Raine smiled slightly, letting her eyes drifted back to the others.  
  
Tatsumi cleared his throat. "Back to the matter at hand... Shiroboshi-san has an extensive back ground in working with these types of cases. She has certain... knowledge that will help solve this case."  
  
The three men looked at the midnight eyed young women. She smiled nervously. "I will try my best to help in any way I can..."  
  
-----------  
  
The room was silent, Tsuzuki and Hisoka had left to Tokyo leaving Watari and Raine to try to find answers going over research. Watari yawned, moving restlessly around in his chair. His eyes left the computer screen and focused on the young girl sitting at a desk piled with many old books and papers. He watched her curious eyes look over the documents. She didn't seem that old, maybe in her early twenties... -Must of been hard to die in the prime of your life...- He thought with a bit of irony. A smile suddenly crossed his face and he jumped up, walking over to her desk. He leaned with both hands on the desk over her head. "Yo."  
  
The girl looked slowly up from her papers, her eyes widening slightly as she took in his form. "Let's go to Tokyo and see if we can find anything else?" He suggested.  
  
-He is quiet handsome... All of them are... How funny that I suddenly get mixed up with this again...- Raine's eyes gently swept over Watari's smiling face. Her small comments about him would stay just comments. "Ummm... Sure if you think it help..."  
  
Watari's smile brightened. "Then lets go!" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her from her chair and out the door, a little owl flying out of his way.  
  
"Wa-wait Watari-san..." Watari paid no head to the young girl. Without warning he took to an accent to Tokyo. Raine yelped suddenly, holding his arm tightly. She turned her head into his arm, hiding her eyes from the sky. He paused, looking down at her curly brown hair. Slow and gently he brought his other arm around her and held her in front of his, letting her bury her head against his chest.   
  
"Afraid of hights huh?" She nodded without looking up. Gently he took her chin and forced her to look up. "You needn't worry I won't let you fall..." He said softly, concern filling his brown eyes. Their gaze meet unexpectedly, both unsure of what to say. "Well lets go!" Watari broke his gaze away and smiled brightly.  
  
----------  
  
The busy street noise drifted slowly up to her perch on a church steeple. Watari floated close by, his trench coat blowing about behind him in the wind. Raine turned her gaze away and closed her eyes. Listening deeply of the sounds going on at street level. They'd just reached Tokyo and decided to get a birds eye view of the city before entering the its depths.   
  
Watari's gaze traveled many times to his companion as she stood very still on the high steeple. His mixed feelings of if he just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to fall, or if he wanted to just make sure she was still there overwhelmed him. -She beautiful... Though she looks a lot like Wakaba-chan... Her eyes are very different though... Innocent yet wise...- He let a small smile cross his face as his gaze drifted back to the sky line.  
  
"What do you think should be our first stop?" She didn't answer. "Raine-san, what do you think should be our first stop?" He repeated, still no answer. The young blonde man grew alarmed as she still refused to speak. He turned his head to look at her, she stood with her eyes closed and in deep concentration. The wind occasionally blowing her hair about her shoulders. She had short ribbons tied into her hair on both sides, keeping most of her hair away from her face. Her features where soft and the cold air caused her cheeks to be a rosy color.   
  
Watari smiled and opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly her eyes shot opened and narrowed. She turned and dove from the top of the steeple. "R-Rain-chan!" Watari yelled from behind her. But she didn't turn inside kept her eyes focused on her query. 


End file.
